


why don’t you stay just a little longer?

by awsannie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, amusement park date, death?? involved, ghost changmin, he screams a lot, jacob is wondering why the hell he’s even there, kevin is a clumsy idiot, kinda crackhead-ish, kinda goes wrong?, sassy chanhee, thats just how my friend wanted it, this takes place at nara dreamland, um the ending is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsannie/pseuds/awsannie
Summary: jacob swore he wasn’t going to get involved, until kevin turned and looked at him with his award winning puppy dog eyes.jacob tried to fight back, but he’s weak.orthe one where jacob, kevin, and chanhee go on a date to an abandoned amusement park at 4am.





	why don’t you stay just a little longer?

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi i wrote this for my friend joanne because she gave me the idea and i had to write it uwu

“why the _**hell**_ did we come here again?” jacob asks, using his flashlight to shine around and look at all the debris on the floor. he picked up his head and looked at his companion.

 

kevin gives him a goofy smile, hopping around. “they plan to demolish this place soon and i thought it’d be a cool place to check out!”

 

something moving in jacob’s peripheral vision makes him break eye contact with kevin to see his other companion - chanhee.

 

“kevin, sweetie....” chanhee starts, looking up from his camera. “you’re lucky i love you and that we’ve been together for 4 years.”

 

kevin pouts. “what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

jacob lets out a loud sigh, rolling his eyes. “why am i dating you two?”

 

kevin and chanhee look at jacob before they make eye contact with each other, and then they look back at jacob again. they give him a synchronized shrug. jacob shakes his head before he makes his way out of the old gift shop and back onto the main street.

 

it was currently 4am, the sun slowly rising over the mountains and hills of the old abandoned amusement park they were currently exploring. kevin had sprung the idea to go and explore the park just a few hours prior, his normal energetic self even more excited than usual. of course, as soon as the idea left kevin’s mouth, chanhee had completely started to shoot the idea down, not wanting to go to a (maybe) haunted amusement park at 3am. jacob swore he wasn’t going to get involved, until kevin turned and looked at him with his award-winning puppy dog eyes.

 

jacob tried to fight back, but he’s weak.

 

so here they were, walking around the famous nara dreamland abandoned amusement park at 4am, looking around for something and— _what_ _was_ _that_ _noise?_

 

jacob was suddenly pulled from his thoughts, hearing a loud scream coming from the distance. chanhee and kevin poked their heads out from the old gift shop building, chanhee having a panicked look on his face while kevin was looking intrigued.

 

“what was that?” chanhee asked, running over to jacob and burying himself into his back. kevin walked over casually and the three of them looked towards the knock off disneyland castle at the end of main street, debating whether to investigate.

 

chanhee was wrapped around jacob’s frame. “i wanna go home.”

 

kevin pouted, looking at jacob. jacob shook his head, a silent signal to him that he was not helping in this situation.

 

“ _pleeeeeease_ chanhee? just a little longer?” kevin continued to pout, chanhee looking up from his position in between jacob’s shoulder blades to give kevin a look.

 

after a few minutes of standing there and having a silent conversation with their eyes, another high pitch scream was heard again, making jacob jump in surprise.

 

“c’mon let’s go!” kevin smiled, beginning to jog towards the castle.

 

jacob followed, debating whether or not he truly loved his boyfriend enough for this.

 

—

 

jacob, kevin, and chanhee reached the castle, their flashlights flashing in front of them, quietly searching for the source of the previous screams.

 

“helloooo?” kevin called out. he was a few steps ahead of both jacob and chanhee, eager to investigate.

 

suddenly a loud ear piercing screech echoed around them, making chanhee look around frantically while stepping closer to jacob.

 

“what the fuck was that noise!?” kevin whispered angrily. jacob couldn’t tell if he was scared or not, so he decided to just hold onto chanhee while looking around.

 

another screech sounded, somewhere to jacob’s left and he squinted his eyes in order to search for something in the shadows of the dark castle.

 

“shut the fuck up you demon!” kevin shouted, a tiny hint of fear could be heard underneath his crude comment, but jacob thinks that would be completely normal in this kind of situation.

 

at first, jacob thought it might have just been some random japanese students, as the park seemed to be a local spot for them to come and get away for awhile, but it seems like that just might not be the case anymore.

 

“what if it’s a ghost?” kevin laughed out, covering his growing fear with a joke and some laughter. he continues to look around, pointing his flashlight along the walls of the castle.

 

“i’ll have you know that i’m not a ghost; i’m a **spirit**.”

 

chanhee, who has finally picked his head up, let out a shriek and buried his face in jacob’sarm. jacob made eye contact with kevin, the fear becoming too strong and kevin ran over to them. the three of them stood huddled together, searching around them for the source of the voice.

 

“why’s that boy so _white_ , oh my...” the voice laughed. it seemed to be the voice of a male, maybe a teenager. kevin and jacob looked at chanhee, who suddenly seemed to be more angry than scared.

 

he separated himself from jacob and kevin, his face slowly turning red. “i don’t know who the _hell_ you think you are, but _**i**_ **_am_** **_not_** **_white_**!”

 

suddenly, the outline of a silhouette appeared in front of chanhee, just for a fleeting moment. jacob and kevin stood idly in the back, watching their boyfriend in interest.

 

“oh, honey,” chanhee starts off, placing a hand on his hip. “you thought i was white? have you looked in a mirror lately?”

 

all of a sudden, the silhouette of a boy appears through the wall to the right of them. “you wanna at least say that to my face, _you_ _pasty_ _ass_ _hoe_?”

 

changmin begins to lunge forward, almost as if he was gonna swing on the boy in front of him, but kevin manages to hold him back just in time.

 

“woah, woah, woah! chanhee baby, calm down! you can’t just _swing_ at a ghost!” kevin exclaimed, holding chanhee.

 

the male speaks up, offended. “i’m a **_spirit_**!”

 

jacob just wants to know what the hell he did todeserve this.

 

—

 

jacob, kevin, and a pissed off chanhee were currently sitting in the broken down tea cups, with the strange male ‘spirit’ in front of them. jacob’s pretty sure he’s hallucinating at this point.

 

“so uh, my name is changmin,” the spirit started off. “i’m not sure what year it is anymore? but uh, i’ve been here awhile.”

 

“it’s 2019,” kevin interrupted, looking at his phone, showing it to changmin.

 

“ahh, i’ve been here for 11 years now huh?” changmin seemed to be talking to himself, so none of them interrupt him.

 

“is there anyone else here? besides you? and why are you stuck here? what happened?” jacob is surprised to hear himself ask.

 

changmin looks at him with a sad smile. “nope it’s just me. i’ve been here so long, yet no one else like me has shown up.”

 

they all nod, as if understanding his pain.

 

“it was around the beginning of spring when i was taken here, back in 2008. by then, this park had already been abandoned,” changmin started. “i was fresh out of high school and all my classmates decided it’d be a good idea to come here and get drunk and celebrate. turns out, it wasn’t.”

 

changmin uttered a bitter laugh before sitting on the ground. “i was drunk out of my mind. then these guys that seemed to hate me, started bothering me, and wouldn’t leave me alone. i told them i’d do anything if they backed off.”

 

chanhee whispered a quiet, “oh no.”

 

changmin smiled, almost painful. “they dared me to climb to the top of that roller coaster over there,” changmin pointed, and the three of them looked over before looking back.

 

“i was completely wasted, but i was tired of being tormented. so, i took the climb. all the way to the top and—“

 

jacob finished his sentence. “you fell, huh...”

 

changmin nodded. “yup. all the way down. didn’t feel anything, since i was so drunk. when i woke up, i was separated completely from my body, and i watched the ambulance workers take my body away. i’ve been here ever since.”

 

chanhee seemed to start sniffling, rubbing at his eyes. jacob took a moment to collect his thoughts, while kevin blurted our a quick “i’m sorry dude”.

 

changmin nodded. “it’s alright. i’m just chilling now.”

 

kevin’s phone started to go off, making jacob and chanhee jump lightly in response.

 

“ah, that’s the alarm i set so we knew when to start heading back to our hotel,” kevin spoke, shutting the alarm off before standing up.

 

jacob stood up, dusting the dirt off his pants and collecting his belongings. chanhee rubbed his eyes one last time before going to hold hands with jacob.

 

“thanks for sharing your story, my dude. i’m sorry that you’ve been so alone this whole time. but we gotta get back to our hotel and fly back to korea tonight,” kevin smiled, nodding his head to changmin.

 

“no it’s okay, i understand. i’m glad you guys didn’t run away like everyone else and i finally got to tell someone my story.”

 

jacob gave changmin a soft smile, and the three of them started to retreat back to the front of the park. they all turned around before giving a final wave back to changmin.

 

jacob closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

—

 

_( when jacob opened his eyes, he stood next to changmin, chanhee, and kevin. they watched as the ambulances brought out stretchers and put their bodies onto them, before putting them back inside their cars and driving off._

_chanhee was the first to speak up. “did we really believe those assholes were gonna leave the four of us alone?”_

_changmin rubbed his hand on chanhee’s shoulder. “we were all drunk babe. it’s okay.”_

_kevin started to recall all the stupid things they all did at their graduation party last night, including how they they thought it’d be a good idea to listen to those idiots daring them to climb the aska rollercoaster. with how old that wooden rollercoaster was, it’s no wonder they all fell to their doom._

_jacob walked over to where their bodies were previously laying, noticing his phone was buried behind a bush. when he clicked it open and saw the date, he sighed._

_may 15th, 2008 )_

**Author's Note:**

> leave questions or comments down below! thanks for reading hehe :3


End file.
